


I Awoke to a Dream

by The_Fallen_Sky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Sky/pseuds/The_Fallen_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a nightmare, and Chloe is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Awoke to a Dream

Title: I Awoke to a Dream  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Pairing: Chlark  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Clark has a nightmare, and Chloe is there to comfort him.  
Warning: Do I really need to warn you?   
A/N: This was my first ever attempt at smut. It's pretty tame compared to my later stuff, but it's definitely sweet. And who doesn't love sweet Chlark smut? Also, this is told from Clark's POV.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

 

My eyes fly open, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

In an instant, she's there. Propped on an elbow, she leans over me. "Another nightmare?" The concern is evident in her voice and her eyes.

I nod my reply, still too shaken to speak.

She brings her free hand to my face and caresses my cheek. "I'm sorry." Her words do as much to soothe my nerves as her gentle touch.

"It's okay, I'm alright now." My voice belies my reassuring words.

She sees through my brave front. "No, you're not."

How does she do that? It's like she's in my head, reading my thoughts, my emotions.

Her expression changes from concerned to mischievous. "But I know something that'll make you feel better." Her words are accompanied by a sultry smile.

I know that smile. That's the smile she uses when she's about to have her way with me. "Well, I could certainly use some tender loving care, right about now." I reply, my tone low and husky.

"Tender loving it is." Her smile brightens as she moves to straddle me.

Once on top of me, she grabs the hem of my old Smallville High t-shirt she's wearing and pulls it over her head, tossing it aside. The sight of her, on top of me, completely naked should have me hard and ready to go, but I was hard the second she gave me her "I'm gonna sex you up" smile.

Apparently, she's ready, too, because she takes me in her hand and guides me home without any preamble. I fight the urge to close my eyes as she sinks onto me slowly. I love the way she looks when I first enter her, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, it's the most beautiful and sexy thing I've ever seen.

After a moment of her just sitting there, savoring our connection, she begins to move, slowly up and down.

The room is silent, save for her quiet sighs and breathy moans. I feel the urge to moan myself, but I fight it. I want to hear her, only her.

After several minutes, she moves her hands to her breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples. God, I love her breasts. But I love the fact that she's not afraid to touch herself even more.

I notice her hair moving as she moves. It's shorter now. She had grown it so long that it reached the middle of her back. Long hair is okay, but I like the length it is now, just barely kissing her shoulders.

Her eyes are still closed. I wish she would open them. Her eyes are always so expressive. I love to watch the changing emotions as they flit through her gaze.

The pleasure is building, and I move my hand to her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. I place my other hand on the small but distinct curve of her belly. That seems to get her attention, because she opens her eyes and locks gazes with me.

I can see the pleasure in her eyes, and I'm certain she sees it in mine. I just hope she can see everything else that I feel, especially for her.

Just as I think that last thought, she moves a hand to cover mine atop her stomach. It's amazing how well we communicate without words.

Our pace remains constant. There will be no hard and fast finish to this. Slow and steady will win the day.

I feel the end nearing as she grips me tight, first at her core, then at our joined hands. I see the ecstasy written on her face, as she releases one last long contented sigh.

Even though she's reached her crest, she doesn't stop moving. She continues her pace, all the while watching me, maintaining eye contact.

With her free hand, she takes mine from her hip, slowly dragging it up her side before placing it over her breast. Once there, she manipulates our joined hands to massage herself. After a few moments, and moans, she slides our hands up to her lips, where she places a gentle and chaste kiss on my palm.

And that's when I finally fall over the edge, emptying myself within her welcoming walls.

Usually, after we've made love, we disentangle ourselves only to reposition so we can re-entangle, but in a much more innocent way. But tonight feels different. _I_ feel different. So before she can make a move, I sit up so we're face to face.

She's a little taken aback at first, but my eyes tell her I want her to stay right where she is. Apparently, my message is received, because she remains still, dropping the hand that was holding mine to her lips down to her side.

I move my hand to her cheek where my thumb begins to glide back and forth gently.

Our breathing is slow and even, and I could swear that the longer we sit here, still joined intimately, the more our individual heartbeats are becoming one shared heartbeat.

We continue to look deeply into each others eyes. I wonder if she sees the affection, the devotion in mine, because I can see them in hers.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, I break the quiet in a voice barely above a whisper. "I love you, Chlo." With a gentle flex of my hand still resting on her stomach, I add, "Both of you."

Her eyes are shining with tears, but she smiles when she says, "We love you too, Clark."

We move closer until our lips touch. It's slow and feathery light to start, but soon we're consumed with passion, and our mouths duel for supremacy.

I can feel the need arise in me again. Apparently she feels it too, literally, because she breaks our kiss with a bout of soft laughter.

"Already?"

I smile and shrug. "What can I say? I've got the most beautiful, amazing, sexy woman in the world sitting naked in my lap, how can I not be turned on?"

She smiles and giggles and leans in to capture my lips again.

As we start round two, I can't help but think that I woke up from a nightmare, only to find myself in a dream.

 

_fin_


End file.
